This invention relates generally to systems for wrapping curved conductors, and more particularly, to a method for wrapping curved conductors in high-voltage motors, generators, and transformers, wherein a wrapping ring which is provided with at least one tiltable roll of insulating tape is guided along the conductor by a wrapping device which permits the wrapping ring to be moved in any of six directions.
Prior art arrangements for wrapping high-voltage conductors which are curved in three dimensions are known to be provided with a wrapping ring having one or mre tiltable supply rolls of insulating materials such as cellulose paper, mica tape, and the like. In such systems, the wrapping ring is guided along the curved conductor by the conductor itself. Alternatively, guide templates are used, or the curve to be followed along the conductor is stored in a memory which controls an electrical guidance mechanism. Thus, the rotating wrapping ring may be moved in any of six directions, so as to be translatable in three axes, and can rotate around the same axes.
Notwithstanding the sophistication of such known wrapping systems, there is a need for a system which can wrap curved sections of a conductor, without creating pockets in the wrapped insulating tape. Such pockets substantially reduce the mechanical and insulating strengths of the resulting insulation.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved wrapping system for curved conductors which avoids the undesirable formation of pockets between the insulating tape and the conductor.